


What Seemed Like Hours

by ghost_writer1357



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer1357/pseuds/ghost_writer1357
Summary: Magnus and Alec get attacked...





	What Seemed Like Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism appreciated !! Prompt me anything.

Alec and Magnus were walking home from the institute. It was a late night in December so the night sky made the romantic walk slightly eerie. Their hands were tightly holding one another. As they told each other about their days Magnus got a feeling. He froze on the spot.

'Magnus, are you okay?'  
'I'm fine' he replied, unsure. ' I just thought I felt someone else was present here'.  
'You're probably just tired'.  
'Yeah, you're probably right'.

As they made their way out of the lift and walked towards the apartment Alec noticed the door was slightly ajar. He drew his bow and arrow. Magnus stood next to him protectively and they cautiously made their way inside. 

Alec could hear his heart beating ferociously inside his chest. They split up. Magnus checked the bedroom and Alec checked the sitting room and kitchen. They met each other back by the door.

'All clear in there' Magnus says.  
'All clear in here too' Alec, echoing his boyfriends words.  
'It was probably one of the cats' Magnus decides.  
'Why don't you pick out a movie and some snacks, I just need to ring Jace to make sure everything's okay at the institute'.  
'Okay, but no complaining if you don't like my....extravagant choices'. 

Alec smirks and makes his way out to the balcony. He rings Jace's number but it goes to voicemail.  
'Hey Jace, just checking everything is good over there. See you tomorrow'. 

As Alec turned to return inside an arm was swung around his neck. He felt a cold sharp object pressing against his Adam's apple. Soon after he heard Valentine's deep voice whispering  
'Try anything and it's game over'.  
Then there was a gasp and the sound of glass shattering. Alec looked up and Magnus was standing there terrified with what was wine glasses shattered by his feet.

Valentine tightens his grip on Alec and says  
'Tell him where the mortal cup is'. Then looking up at Magnus threateningly  
'Then you will portal to that destination and bring it back here to me. If you tell anyone about me it's bye bye lover boy. UNDERSTAND?'  
Magnus nods slowly.  
'Now where is it pretty boy ? '  
'I'm..I'm not sure'.  
'Well you better become sure'. As he pressed the knife harder against his threat and a trickle of blood fell.  
'Tell him Alexander !'  
'It's in the safe ! It's in the safe' he cried.  
Valentine pulled Alec's steele out of his pocket and threw it at Magnus.  
He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to his boyfriend who just mouthed back an 'I love you' with tears streaming down his face.

Magnus exited the portal. He saw Jace and Izzy in the corridor. He made his way to the safe and waved the steele. Soon the mortal cup appeared and he grabbed it dropping the steele and running back to the portal. Just as he reaches it he hears Jace and Izzy scream his name.

When he arrives back Alec is in the same position with Valentine standing behind threateningly. 

'Leave him go' Magnus says cautiously. He places the cup on the glass coffee table. Valentine leaves Alec drop to the floor. When he tries to stand Valentine kicks him twice in the stomach. As Magnus runs to him Valentine punches him in the face knocking him over.

Valentine grabs the cup and makes his way out to the balcony and up the ladder to the roof of the building. 

Magnus places his hand over his face feeling blood pouring from his nose. He hears wheezing. He looks over and Alec coughing violently. He gets up and runs to him. He holds Alec in his lap. He's semi conscious.  
'It's going to be okay baby'.  
He starts using magic. It relieves the pain but it doesn't fix the broken ribs.  
Magnus picks Alec up bridal style and takes him to their bed.

He rests his head on the pillow and goes to find some cotton wool, hot water and soothing cream. When he returns Alec is fully conscious. He tries to speak but Magnus shushes him. Magnus wipes away the dried blood from Alec's neck. He then places soothing cream on the bruises outlining his cracked ribs. 

Suddenly Magnus hears shouting and a loud thump. He runs to the sitting room. When he looks out to the balcony he sees Jace and Izzy standing over Valentine who's unconscious on the ground. Jace with his boot on Valentine's neck and the mortal cup in Izzy's hand.

They look up.  
'Magnus are you guys okay ?'  
'Yeah thank angel you are here ! Im sorry about the cup. He was gong to kill Alexander!'  
'Magnus it's OKAY. You were protecting Alec' Jace replies. 'Is he okay ?'  
'Yeah he's resting now'.  
'Okay you look after him while we bring Valentine in and we'll check in on you in the morning.'  
'Thank you I'll see you then'. 

As Magnus returned to the bedroom he heard Alec call his name out. He ran towards the bed. There were tears streaming down his face. Magnus climbed up on the bed and rocked his man as he fell asleep safely in his arms.

When Alec woke in the morning Magnus wasn't beside him. He felt panic rise through his body.

He screamed 'MAGNUS !'

But Magnus isn't come bounding into the room as he had hoped. He screamed his name again. But their was no reply. He curled up into a ball on his bed and rocked as the tears trickled down his face once again. He muttered Magnus' name for what seemed an eternity. 

Then he felt himself being shaken as someone started calling his name but it was like they were miles away.

'Alec wake up ! It's a nightmare wake up !'

As he opened his eyes slowly he saw Magnus with a worried expression staring down at him.  
He carefully placed a hand on the shadowhunters cheek to soothe him. Alec threw his hands around his boyfriend and didn't let go for what seemed like hours.


End file.
